A Roda da Fortuna
by iwillshutup
Summary: James Potter não se lembrava muita coisa do casamento de Teddy Lupin e sua prima Victorie. ted/james


Segunda da série 'fics com nome de cartas de tarô. e.e'

**A Roda da Fortuna**

_I smile, you laugh, I look away_

_I sigh, you ask me why, I say,_

_It's ok and I am just feeling' down_

_Your hand on mine I hear the words_

_If only love had found us first,_

_Our lives they would be different, oh_

_So I stand and wait, I am just a man, oh_

Where Would We Be Now? – Good Charlotte

**J**ames Potter não se lembrava muita coisa do casamento de Teddy Lupin e sua prima Victorie. Ele se lembrava que estava nevando, do jeito que ela queria. Lembrava-se que a igreja tinha sido perfeitamente decorada por sua tia Fleur e que ele tinha dezesseis anos, na época.

O casamento foi perto do natal, então ele não tinha desculpa alguma para não ir, tentou dizer que tinha prometido para dezenas de pessoas na escola que iria passar o natal em Hogwarts, mas foi só Teddy ir pessoalmente o pedir, para que ele dissesse 'claro, Teddy, se significa tanto para você'.

Victorie estava perfeita, como sempre. James não se lembrava da última vez que ele tinha visto a garota sem que ela estivesse com o cabelo perfeitamente arrumado e a roupa perfeitamente passada.

Teddy e Victorie formavam um casal lindíssimo. Teddy deixaria seu cabelo loiro e seus olhos claros quando andasse com ela e todos morreriam de inveja dos dois juntos. Toda vez que James via Teddy, ele fazia questão de que o metamorfomago deixasse o cabelo azul, ou rosa, ou verde ou qualquer cor que o fizesse parecer mais humano e menos perfeito.

Chegava a ser frustrante não ver nenhum problema na aparência do casal. A pele não tinha nenhuma marca, o cabelo era perfeito e, se James não soubesse, ele afirmaria que os dois eram frutos de uma transfiguração feita por algum bruxo incrivelmente talentoso.

**Q**uando James viu Teddy de novo, depois daquele feriado de natal, nada estava como costumava ser. Os dois não apostariam para ver quem comia o maior sanduíche, não jogariam quadribol até ficarem tão cansados que caíram da vassoura e não sentariam nos degraus da escada de sua casa por horas apenas para falarem sobre coisas bobas.

Quando James viu Teddy de novo, foi algo quase sem querer, no beco diagonal onde Teddy estava parado, encostado em uma parede, com um maço de cigarros na mão.

"Seria mais fácil se você fumasse, Teddy." James disse. O outro finalmente percebeu que não estava mais sozinho e sorriu.

"Seria mais fácil se eu fizesse muitas coisas, James." E o jogou o pacote para James.

James nunca achou que ficaria viciado em cigarros trouxas, mas ele também nunca achou que se apaixonaria pelo afilhado de seu pai, então o vicio não parecia um problema muito grande.

**A** única pessoa que James quis convidar para sua formatura foi Teddy. Ele conseguiu enrolar seus pais, para eles não irem, mas seus irmãos acharam que, como eles já estavam em Hogwarts, era obrigação deles comparecerem.

Quando seu nome foi chamado, ele subiu ao palco improvisado e viu Teddy do outro lado do salão, com o cabelo roxo, apenas para agradar o formando, uma blusa social branca e uma calça jeans, ele sorriu. Naquele momento James sabia que se Teddy não tivesse saído escondido da esposa, ele arrumou uma grande briga para se vestir daquele jeito.

Aquela noite consistiu de uma conversa em sussurros. James e Teddy conseguiram ir até as arquibancadas do campo de quadribol de Hogwarts onde eles ficaram sentados olhando para o nada por um tempo, até que James puxou um cigarro. "Desculpa." Teddy disse, tirando o cigarro de James. "Por fazer você começar a usar isso, eu digo, não sinto nenhuma culpa por tirar de você."

"O cigarro é o menor dos meus problemas, Teddy."

"Quantos você pode ter? Você é apenas uma criança, Jamie, acabou de se formar."

"Você quer saber o meu maior problema?" Teddy assentiu. "Você. E como você e Victorie são perfeitos e como eu te amo." James deu uma risada amarga que se espalhou no campo de quadribol deserto. "E eu acho que não deve ser um problema muito ruim enquanto tem gente morrendo de fome em algum lugar, certo?" Teddy olhou para ele e ele puxou outro cigarro, sabendo que o outro não o impediria dessa vez. Acendeu e deu uma tragada antes de falar "Eu pararia, se você dissesse que é realmente importante para você."

"Eu sou sete anos mais velho que você, James."

"Você acha que eu nunca pensei nisso? Você acha que eu já não pensei em todas as coisas que impediriam? Desde a diferença de idade, a semelhança de gênero, a sua posição na minha família... Eu já considerei tudo milhões de vezes, Teddy. Serviu para me lembrar que nunca vai acontecer, mas não me fez parar de te amar. Não é algo que você possa escolher, você entende disso, se apaixonou por Victorie."

"Eu nunca me apaixonei por Victorie." Teddy disse, pegou o cigarro que se encontrava entre os dedos do outro e deu uma tragada. "Como você gosta disso?" Perguntou antes de voltar a encarar o outro lado das arquibancadas e continuar com o assunto. "Eu me casei com ela para não sair da família, sabe? Não me julgue por isso. Ela é bonita e era meu passaporte só de ida para a sua família."

"Por que você está me contando isso, Teddy?"

"Eu não sei, achei que eu deveria mostrar que confio em você tanto quanto você confia em mim."

**E**ra inverno quando James e Teddy se beijaram pela primeira vez. Estava tão frio que James tremia apesar da lareira de seu apartamento estar ligada e ele se amaldiçoava a cada dois segundos por não ter prestado atenção quando Flitwick ensinou todos aqueles feitiços de aquecer.

Teddy aparatou no meio de sua sala de estar enquanto ele tentava colocar o chocolate quente em uma caneca sem se queimar, mas o barulho o assuntou, o fazendo derramar o chocolate em sua mão e gritar todo o seu repertório de palavras não muito educadas.

Ignorando a crise de James, Teddy entrou em sua cozinha abrindo a geladeira e todos os armários para tentar encontrar alguma bebida alcoólica, até que ele desistiu e resolveu perguntar para o moreno onde as bebidas estavam.

James riu, falou algo sobre como os seus irmãos apareciam em sua casa para roubar as bebidas e tirou o fundo falso de uma das gavetas de seu armário, pegou duas garrafas de uísque e entregou a Teddy. "Se isso não resolver seu problema, é melhor procurar uma faca, na próxima vez."

Teddy desabou no sofá enquanto James colocava a bebida em copo e entregava a ele, já tinha bebido quase três quartos da garrafa antes que James perguntasse por que ele estava lá e ele respondesse com um mal educado "não te interessa."

"Bem, Ted, a partir do momento que você aparece no meu apartamento e bebe o meu uísque, me interessa, sim." Teddy riu e se desculpou antes de explicar seu problema. "Victorie quer ter filhos. Ela acha que como nós estamos casados há três anos já está na hora. Ela não consegue entender que eu só tenho vinte e seis anos e ela vinte e quatro, eu não posso ter um filho agora."

"É bastante irônico você vir para o meu apartamento quando teve um problema conjugal, Ted, sinto informar. Lamento não poder opinar sobre isso." Teddy riu de novo e virou a garrafa.

"Eu deveria ter começado a fumar, naquele dia, sabe? Eu não precisaria invadir o apartamento do primo da minha esposa quando eu precisasse relaxar."

"Agora eu sou o primo da sua esposa? Obrigado pela parte que me toca." James levantou e decidiu que se ele já tinha adiado o fim do vicio por tanto tempo, mais uma semana fumando não teria problema. Deixando Teddy sozinho em sua sala de estar, foi até seu quarto e revirou as coisas até achar um maço de cigarros, estava indo para a cozinha acender o cigarro no forno quando Teddy o parou.

"Você disse que pararia." O garoto falou, o olhando.

"Se você falasse que era realmente importante para você. E, bem, você está bêbado e não está em condição alguma para me dizer o que importa e o que não importa."

"Você importa para mim, James." Teddy disse, antes de beijar o outro. James correspondeu o beijo pelo que pareceu uma eternidade antes de empurrar o metamorfomago para a outra parede e usar, pela segunda vez naquela noite, todo o repertório de palavrões que tinha. "Achei que era isso o que você queria."

"Não, Ted! Não era isso que eu queria. Eu não quero que o marido da minha prima me beije, muito obrigado. Estar bêbado não é desculpa alguma para brincar com os sentimentos de uma pessoa."

"Calma, Jamie, foi só um beijo."

"Esse é o problema! Foi só um beijo para você, você não faz a mínima idéia do que foi para mim. Olha, eu vou sair, quando eu voltar, eu espero que você não esteja mais aqui, entendeu?" James pegou o casaco e as chaves e bateu a porta.

**D**epois do incidente do beijo, Teddy e James só se falaram no ano seguinte. As folhas caindo das árvores indicavam o outono e James tinha acabado de voltar da Irlanda onde tinha jogado quadribol para o Cannons.

Teddy estava no campo de quadribol onde a chave de portal que tinha usado na Irlanda o levou. Os dois se olharam e, depois de um tempo, James concordou em ir a um bar próximo com o outro.

Ele conseguiu beber quatro copos cheios de vodca antes que Teddy parasse de se desculpar e começasse a se explicar. Não era a primeira vez que ele ficava com raiva de ter parado de fumar, mas também não seria a última e ele tinha certeza que bateria a cabeça de Teddy no bar até que começasse a sangrar se o garoto não calasse a boca.

"...e você entende, não é, James?" James tentou fazer sentido nas palavras que ele tinha ouvido, mas ele não conseguia se lembrar de mais nada depois do último 'sinto muito'. "E você não ouviu nada que eu disse." Teddy riu mesmo sem achar graça alguma na situação.

"Desculpa, o que você falou?"

"Eu falei que eu só te beijei naquele dia porque eu percebi que era com você que eu gostava de passar o tempo. E quando eu faço algo, o que você vai pensar sobre isso é a primeira coisa que me vez a cabeça, que só de ouvir o seu nome, eu sorrio e quando eu te vejo, James, eu tenho vontade de desistir de tudo que eu fiz na minha vida para ficar com você, mas eu não posso."

"Você não pode ou você não quer? Uma coisa que você tem que aprender, Ted, é que se você quiser fazer algo de verdade, você pode. Qualquer coisa. Não estou dizendo que vai ser fácil e que não vão haver gritos no caminho, estou dizendo que é possível."

"Eu queria ter me apaixonado por você antes, James, por que não aconteceu?"

"Eu acredito em uma coisa chamada destino. Nem todo mundo acredita nisso, mas eu acho que o que não foi, não era para ser, em primeiro lugar. Acredito também que o destino não está lapidado em uma pedra e que você pode mudá-lo se realmente quiser."

"Eu sinto falta de sentar nas escadas da casa dos seus pais e apenas conversar com você, isso nunca mais vai acontecer, não é?"

"Nunca mais."

"Eu não posso terminar com Victorie, ela está grávida."

"Eu não estou pedindo. Peço que você pare de falar que não pode e comece a falar que não quer."

"Eu não quero desistir do meu filho."

"Nem eu quero que você desista dele."

"Poderia ter sido diferente."

"Poderia ter sido, sim, mas qual graça teria? Agora eu vou ter um afilhado, pelo menos. Eu vou ser o padrinho da criança, certo? Se você disser que não, vamos ter uma briga bem grande." Teddy riu.

"Claro, você pode até nos ajudar a nomeá-lo, se quiser. Todo mundo sentiu sua falta, você passou tempo demais na Irlanda."

"Bem, cheguei lá duas semanas antes do jogo. E durou três dias, você acredita? Apanhadores incompetentes."

**T**eddy Lupin não teve um filho, teve uma filha. James foi o padrinho de Louise, mas quem escolheu o nome da menina foi Dominique. Os dois nunca mais falaram sobre o que sentiam um pelo outro, mas sempre sentiriam um amargo ressentimento pelo que não aconteceu e sempre pensariam que tudo poderia ser diferente se tivessem ficados juntos.

-----------

_A roda é um símbolo muito antigo da própria vida. E aqui está ela com suas três figuras. A figura à direita é Anúbis, o deus egípcio com cara de cachorro que pesava as almas dos mortos. A da esquerda é Tífon o Deus da destruição e da desintegração. Aparentemente Anúbis sobe e Tífon desce na Roda, mas ela gira sem parar e, hoje será um a estar no topo e, amanhã a coisa se inverterá. Ambos representam forças instintivas, mas o fato de usarem roupas humanas pode significar que já evoluíram para a consciência. A terceira figura é uma esfinge assentada numa plataforma em cima da roda. A esfinge não roda: os animais rodam e passam diante que está o ser humano sendo alertado de que é terreno e passível de sofrer seu próprio destino. Diante desta criatura escura, usando coroa de ouro, com cara de macaco e corpo de leão e com asas vermelhas de morcego os pobres mortais param muitas vezes para fazer perguntas. E são na maioria das vezes questionados como o foi Édipo. Há que fazer um acordo com essa criatura e nem sempre é através do intelecto que o fazemos. Édipo resolveu com galhardia o enigma da esfinge e nem por isso escapou de seu destino: casar-se com a mãe e matar o próprio pai. À primeira vista parece que as coisas não fazem sentido, que não podemos escapar envolvidos pelo inexorável movimento circular da vida. Mas somos nós os responsáveis pelo nosso próprio destino na medida em que em algum momento devemos encarar nosso lado menos luminoso, encarando a figura da esfinge e respondendo à sua charada que não é outra que o "Conhece-te a ti mesmo?" _(Mariza Helena Ribeiro Facci Ruiz)

-----------

gente, desculpe-me pelos erros das fics dessa série de tarô, falta de tempo para reler, falta de beta e pressa para postar porque tenho que provar para uma amiga que eu consigo escrever as fics. fala aê, gabriela!

ps. nunca mais vou ouvir good charlotte na minha vida.


End file.
